legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Flame King
Flame King is the ruler of the Fire Kingdom and Flame Princess' father. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Flame King is released from his lamp and joins Mister Sinister. He works with Pretorius, Gaul and Hotaru to capture Princess Anna for him. He burns the ice land around him being a being of fire, Sora rescues her and Flame King reports back to Sinister and Shizon about it. He helps Pretorius save the frozen villains and thaw them out. He also mentions how unlike many he didn't join for revenge. Flame King uses his fire powers to burn up the mountain to cause a eruption with intentions of burning the heroes and the Children of BlackGarurumon alive though they planned to take advantage of the barriers which Heloise foiled. Flame King and Cain are given their assignment to get Myers to go after Dr.Strange. Flame King arrives with a beating heart for the three mains which Pretroius takes.With Pretorius they launch an attack on the heroes looking for the ship parts with intentions of learning a dance Twilight knows, Pretorius sends them to take parts which the eventually lose where Pretorius takes matters in his hands and Heloise arrives to get info on Jimmy's location. Flame King sees that the heroes are on his turf now and he works with Myers to ensure of a flaming death. Candle, Whitney, Britney, Carmen, Neyla, Buster and Gaul all go into the fire stations and get the piece for Flame King so the trap can be set for them which Flame King is given to. Flame King's trap goes off which springs the group and Katara and Protoman with Renee and Bloom distract or deal with him to save the others, where he becomes little poddoos chasing the crew out which Frida reveals was the gambit the whole time. Ratcliffe, Buster, Cain, Ebon, Lord Maliss, Neyla, Valtor, Carmen, Gaul, Jareth, Rasputin, Flame King, Merlock, Gravtina, The Biskit Twins, Pretorius and Shinzon all fight for Sinster against the B Team, The Multiversal Resistance and Alpha Team who bring them all down one by one. Flame King joins with Loki to find their flame beast which they succeed at doing so. Flame King is faced down by Kiki with Flamo and both are killed by herCategory:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Sinisters of Evil Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Rich Villains Category:Father of Hero Category:Child Abusers Category:Kings Category:Characters hailing from the Adventure Time Universe Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Keith David Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Loki and Wesker's Alliance Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:Hell Councils